Season 1
Season 1 Teenager Zac decides to camp out on mako island. Unaware that 3 mermaids are watching him. On the night of the full moon Zac comes into contact with the magical water of the moon pool with causes him to recieve a tail and incredible marine powers. The mermaid pod are forced to leave abandoning the 3 mermaids. It is now up to Sirena, Lyla and Nixie to obtain lefs and take away Zacs powers so the mermaid pod can return safely. 'Main Cast' *Lucy Fry as Lyla *Ivy Latimer as Nixie *Amy Ruffle as Sirena *Chai Romruen as Zac Blakely *Kerith Atkinson as Rita Santos 'Reccuring Cast' *Gemma Forsyth as Evie *Dominic Deutscher as Cam *Brooke Nichole Lee as Carly *Rowan Hills as David Episodes First Half *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 1-Outcasts *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 2-Getting Legs *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 3-Meeting Rita *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 4-Lyla Alone *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 5-Blizzard *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 6-Dolphin Tale *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 7-Zacs Pool Party *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 8-Zacs Return To Mako *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 9-The Siren *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 10-Zac Returns To Mako *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 11-I Dont Believe In Mermaids *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 12-Close Call *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 13-Betrayal Second Half *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 14-Battlelines *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 15-Sirenas Secret *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 16-Truce *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 17-Moon Ring 2 *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 18-The Trident Job *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 19-Wheres The On Button *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 20-Nowhere To Hide *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 21-Aquata Returns *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 22-Evie Times Two *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 23-Zacs Choice *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 24-Trust *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 25-Betrayal *Mako Island Of Secrets Season 1 Episode 26-Decision Time thetridentjob.png Aquata Returns.png Mako - Island of Secrets - Network 10.jpg Screen shot 2013-08-25 at 2.01.42 PM.png 185px-Grotto 2.jpg Moonring2.jpeg Moonring.jpg 185px-Moon ring 1.jpg Trident.jpg 185px-Zac With Trident.png 185px-Zac and mermaids.jpg 185px-Zac and Cam with trident.jpg 185px-Trident2.png 185px-Trident Lightning.png 185px-Cam And Zac Finding The Trident.png Screen shot 2013-08-23 at 7.04.49 PM.png Screen shot 2013-08-23 at 7.05.05 PM.png Screen shot 2013-08-23 at 7.06.20 PM.png Screen shot 2013-08-23 at 7.06.30 PM.png Screen shot 2013-08-23 at 7.06.38 PM.png Screen shot 2013-08-03 at 10.24.21 AM.png Screen shot 2013-08-19 at 6.56.42 PM.png Screen shot 2013-08-19 at 6.56.28 PM.png Screen shot 2013-08-19 at 6.56.17 PM.png Screen shot 2013-08-19 at 6.56.08 PM.png Screen shot 2013-08-19 at 6.55.57 PM.png Screen shot 2013-08-18 at 2.51.17 PM.png David port.png Evie port.png Cam port.png Rita port.png Zac Port.png Sirena Port.png Nixie Port.png Lyla Port.png Category:Season 1 Category:Mako Island Of Secrets Category:Season 1 Episodes